


You Make Me Feel Better

by Sassi



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, so much fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7605856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassi/pseuds/Sassi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have a bad day at work. Ryan helps make you feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make Me Feel Better

CRASH!

  
You stare in disbelief at the pile of equipment on the floor. This has been the third time that you have dropped something important and/or expensive today.

  
“Please tell me you didn’t do it again.”

  
You turn around to see Matt frowning at you, his arms crossed. You sheepishly glance at him.

  
“I am so sorry, Matt,” you say quietly.

  
“(Y/N), I can’t have you damaging equipment like this. A lot of this stuff is vital for production,” he sighs. “Look, just go find something to do that doesn’t involve carrying things.”

  
You nod and walk away, stuffing your hands in your pockets and glaring at the floor. You hear him picking up the equipment behind you.

  
‘This has been a terrible day. Honestly, I don’t know what could make this any worse.’

  
Immediately following that thought, you ran straight into someone. You rebound off their back and land on the floor.

  
“Hey, you alright (Y/N)?”

  
Ryan holds out his hand for you. You grab onto it and pull yourself upright, rubbing your butt.

  
“Oh hey Ry. Sorry about that. Today has been seriously shitty. I can’t seem to do anything right,” you complain.

  
He curls his arm around your shoulder. “Don’t worry. Work will be over soon and we go home and order pizza, okay?”

  
You sigh, nuzzling your head into his chest. “That sounds amazing. Is work over yet?”

  
Ryan laughs. “Not quite yet.”

  
You groan and he tightens his arm around you.

  
“Y’know, after pizza I could give you a back rub…” Ryan whispers into your ear.

  
“Yes please,” you say, your words muffled by Ryan’s shirt.

  
“I gotta get back to work but I’ll see you at 5,” he says.

  
Reluctantly, you let him go. You smile and he walks back into the Achievement Hunter office.

  
The last couple of hours at work you spend doing random jobs for people who need you. You drag yourself out to the car park, tired and frustrated. Ryan is standing at his car, holding your door open for you. You give him a tired smile and climb in.

  
As soon as you step inside your apartment, Ryan is ordering pizza. You don’t bother telling him what to order; he knows what you like. The pizza place probably knows your number off by heart by now.

  
You undress on your way to the shower, leaving a trail of clothing from the front door to the bathroom. Stepping into the shower, you turn the hot water on and adjust the cold to get it to exactly the right temperature. The water runs over your tired and stressed body and you lean your head against the wall.

  
You hear Ryan come into the room and start to remove his clothing. A moment later, the shower door opens and he steps in behind you. He moves your hair out of the way so he can lightly kiss your neck, then he wraps his arms around your waist.

  
“I’m sorry you had a bad day,” he whispers. “We’ll have pizza, watch a movie and just relax tonight, okay? Then I’ll give you that back massage.”

  
“Yes please.”

  
We finish showering and he throws on his pyjamas to greet the pizza guy when he got here. You wrap a towel around your wet hair and were putting on your pyjamas when Ryan yelled, “Pizza’s here!”

  
You walk to the living room and see the small coffee table covered in two boxes of pizza and garlic bread.

  
“Hey (Y/N), what movie do you want to watch?” Ryan asked.

  
“Something light hearted please,” you said, collapsing on the couch and throwing your arm over your eyes.

  
“Sisterhood of the Travelling Pants?” Ryan turned his head to smile at you.

  
“Seriously? Sure, why not?” you laugh.

  
You spend the evening curled up with him on the couch, eating pizza and laughing. When you both finished eating, he put the leftover pizza in the fridge and then came back and lay down on the couch, pulling you on top of him and wrapping his arms around you. You were drifting off to sleep when you feel him gently nudge you.

  
“Hmmm, what?” you said, trying to clear the fog out of your brain.

  
“The movie’s over,” he whispered. “Do you want to head to bed?”

  
“I’d like that.”

  
He helps pull you to your feet and you walk to the bedroom. You collapse on the bed.

  
“You know, being under the covers would probably help,” Ryan says, failing to suppress his smile.

  
You mumble and your voice is muffled by the blankets. Ryan lets out a small chuckle and picks you up, moving you under the covers. He climbs into bed next to you.

  
“What about your back rub?” he asks.

  
“Later… Sleep now.” You struggle to get the words out and feel yourself falling asleep again. “Love you.”

  
“I love you too.” Ryan gently kisses your forehead and pulls you against him, smiling into your hair before closing his eyes.


End file.
